Aot short stories!
by UkeLevi
Summary: Just a bunch of funny, cute and ship-worthy short stories about your favorite Attack On Titan characters! Enjoy and review!
1. Spying on Levi

Connie thought of a plan. A really, REALLY good plan. And he needed some help.

 _Flash back: 12 hours earlier!_

"Eren! I just had the best fragging idea!" Connie yelled, running over to Eren.

"Eh? What idea?" Eren asked, looking at Connie.

Eren was sitting at a table in the dinning hall, eating bread and chatting with Armin.

Connie plopped down in the seat next to Armin. "Hey Armin!" He greeted.

"Hey Connie." The blonde smiled and looked at Connie. "You said something about an idea?"

"Right! So what if, we hid a camera in Captain Levi'a room?" He asked, smirking.

"What?! That's insane!" The blonde screeched.

Connie quickly covered the blondes mouth and shushed him. "Quiet!"

"Go on." Eren nodded, leaning forward, seemingly interested.

"So here's the plan..."

 _12 hours later: present time._

And that was the start of Connie's idea to spy on Levi after-hours. He had gotten Jean, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Mikasa and Armin to join in. No one else was really interested in the plan. Armin suggested planting camera's in every corner of Levi's room, so they wouldn't miss a thing; but Mikasa cringed at the idea and said to just put 3 in there and keep it at that.

So the plan was born. While Eren distracted Levi with a bunch of crappy questions, Armin and Jean snuck into Levi's room and planted the cameras where Levi would never spot them. Once they were done, they gave Eren the signal to let Levi leave.

"Oh erm, I have to go Captain. Let's continue this like...in like 12 hours?" Eren asked, looking at Jean and Armin who were signaling him to let the man go.

"Uh yeah sure, Jaeger." Levi rolled his eyes and started heading to his room.

After the captain was gone, Jean, Armin and Eren ran to the cadet's room and looked at the camera screens that were set up in there.

"Ok! Let's play 'Stalk Levi' and be complete weirdos!" Sasha cheered, munching on a potato.

Connie was sitting near one of the screens, watching the room. "Guys, he just walked in." He said, looking at the group.

"Ooo! Yay!" Sasha got close to the screens and watched.

Levi had walked into his room and closed the door. Then he headed over to his desk and sat down, starting to do some paper work.

"Nothing suspicious." Eren muttered, staring at the man through the screen.

Soon they noticed the man pull something out of a drawer and sit it on the desk.

"Wait what's that?" Ymir asked, getting closer.

Soon the captain started pressing buttons on it and it started playing music.

"I didn't even know he had something like that." Krista peeked over Ymir's shoulder with wide eyes.

"I didn't even know he liked music." Jean chuckled.

Levi got out of his chair and walked over to a small dresser and pulled out some clothes; most likely pajamas.

"I didn't think he'd wear pajamas." Mikasa said, watching as well.

"Everyone wears pajamas." Sasha commented, still munching on her potato. "So it's no surprise."

Levi then walked into his private bathroom and came out a few minutes later, dressed in footie pajamas.

"WHAT THE FU-" Armin quickly covered Jean's mouth before he could say the F word completely.

"Jean! Language!" Armin snapped, glaring at Jean.

Jean blushed lightly and pushed Armin's hand away. "Sorry."

"He actually wears those to bed?" Connie asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe because that's what he likes?" Ymir suggested, staring at the screen.

Levi sat on his bed and started playing with something.

"Can you zoom in on that thing?" Ymir asked impatiently.

"Wish we could." Eren replied, shrugging.

Levi then got up again and started dancing a little bit as the next song played. He was actually pretty good.

 _"We never go out of style."_ He sang along too.

"Yooo Levi is actually singing Taylor Swift." Jean snickered, covering his mouth.

"This will make great black mail!" Connie laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Who knew Levi was such the performer." Mikasa smiled, giggling a little bit.

"Wait until Erwin hears this!" Eren laughed, falling to the ground and holding his stomach.

After a while, Levi stopped and turned the music off. He then put the radio back into his desk and laid in his bed.

"I guess he's going to bed." Ymir muttered, yawning. "Bed sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah." Krista agreed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Krista and Ymir walked out of the boy's cadet room, and went to theirs, leaving Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Eren.

Guess it's just us now." Armin sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"We don't need to watch anymore." Connie yawned. "Maybe if we get up early enough, we can watch his morning routine."

"Nah man. Levi gets up at 3 am." Jean replied, walking to his bed and sitting down.

"Yeah. I agree with Jean." Sasha yawned. "Come on Mikasa, lets go to our room."

The two girls walked out, leaving just the boys.

"Man, I have got to say, Levi actually looks cute in his pajamas. No homo." Jean chuckled, laying down.

"There's tons of homo in that." Armin replied, feeling a pang of jealousy. "He wasn't that cute.."

Jean yawned and closed his eyes. "Yeah yeah, well goodnight guys." He said, falling asleep.

Connie and Armin did the same, leaving Eren watching Levi. Eren didn't know why he kept watching Levi. Maybe he was hoping that he older man would wake up and do something interesting. Eren liked watching Levi sleep, even though he couldn't even see the man's face because of his blanket and pillow. He blushed at the thought of cuddling next to Levi. He yawned, then turned off the screens and went to his bed. He laid down and covered himself up, enjoying the warmth of his blankets. Then he fell asleep.


	2. Eyebrows and Short stack

**_The Short stack and caterpillar_**

Sasha and Connie had come up with an inside joke. It was the best thing everyone had heard, well...almost everyone. The only people who hadn't heard of it was Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, who were too busy setting up their next expedition to pay attention to the cadets' idiocy.

"Pst! Caterpillar is coming with short stack." Ymir whispered to Krista.

Krista giggled and continued cleaning the windows. The cadets were assigned cleaning jobs; thanks to Captain Levi.

Levi looked at the two confused, hearing what they just said. He then looked up at Erwin, who just shrugged. The two then walked to the next batch of Cadets; Armin, Mikasa and Eren. The three were scrubbing the floors.

"Jaeger, you missed a spot." Levi snapped, glaring at the younger lad.

"It seems I have." Eren replied, nodding. "Hey Levi, do you prefer butter or syrup?"

"What?"

"Hey Erwin, what do you feed your caterpillars?" Armin asked, trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Excuse me?" Erwin furrowed his eyebrows, which caused Armin to start laughing. "Am i missing something here?"

"No, nothing sir." Mikasa giggled, continuing to clean the floor.

Erwin looked at Levi, and Levi looked back at him. The two looked confused, then walked to the next group; which was Jean, Reiner and Connie.

"Hey, Levi, can you grab me the windex from that shelf?" Jean asked, pointing to a high shelf.

Levi looked at it and frowned, but then started climbing it since he was too short to reach. Once he grabbed it, and got down, he handed it to Jean.

"Thank you, Captain Short Stack." Jean laughed.

Levi glared at Jean, and quickly and swiftly, kicked the boy's legs, causing him to fall onto his back.

"OW!" Jean winced and bit his lip hard.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure you're swallowing your teeth." Levi threatened. "Also, tell your bratty friends to meet us in the Dining Hall. We'll be having a cadet meeting."

Erwin and Levi then walked away, leaving the cadets alone. Once everyone was in the dining hall, Erwin spoke up.

"Listen up! We've been hearing your sly jokes! And they aren't funny!" Erwin started. "Insulting my beautiful eyebrows and Levi's pocket sized smallness will not be tolerated."

Levi rolled his eyes, and looked at each Cadet.

"Therefore, if you wanna start giving people nicknames, like 'Caterpillar eyebrows' prepare to have a nickname yourself." The blonde continued. "That is all. Continue at you were."

As soon as he finished, everyone disbanded.

"Can't believe they've been calling me Short stack." Levi muttered.

"They're not wrong." Erwin smirked. "You're adorably pocket sized."

"Oh shut it, Erwin."

And with that, the two split up.


	3. Girls night

**Dress up!**

"Ymir! Please!" Krista begged. "Please!"

"Krista, I'm not dressing up in some frilly princess get-up. That's not my style." Ymir replied, rolling her eyes. "Get someone else to do it."

"I already asked Sasha and Mikasa but they said no!" Krista frowned.

Krista looked at Ymir and started giving her the puppy dog eyes. _'How do I say no to that?!?'_ Ymir thought.

"Fine." Ymir smiled and rolled her eyes once more. "But only this once!"

"Yay! Thank you so much, Ymir!" Krista smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Now come on!"

The two girls started walking to the girl cadet bedroom, once they got inside, Ymir saw Annie, Sasha, Mikasa and Hanji.

"I thought you said-" Krista covered Ymir's mouth and giggled.

"You already yes so no backing out now!" The blonde cheered. "Now let's get fancy ladies!"

"Maybe we'll get hot dates." Sasha laughed at the idea.

"What hot dates?" Annie chucked. "None of the boys are really date worthy. All they are is immature."

"Not all of them." Mikasa replied. "Armin is pretty mature."

"Yeah that's true." Annie nodded.

After an hour of deciding what they were gonna wear, all the girls were dressed in a dress and heels.

"How do girls even walk in these?!" Ymir yelled, slightly tripping in the heels.

Krista grabbed her hand and held it, trying to help the taller girl. "Just hold onto me." She smiled and blushed lightly.

Ymir looked at Krista slightly shocked and smiled back. "Marry me after this." Ymir said.

Krista giggled and nodded. "Ok."

The girls started talking about old memories and laughing about stupid things that they've did in the past.

"Eren and I would always save Armin from a beating. But, we both know when we need his help, he'll always be there for us." Mikasa smiled slightly, remembering all the wonderful memories the three friends had before Wall Maria fell. "He's always been dependable and smart."

"Armin is very sweet. I remember when I needed help trying to figure out what to get Levi for his birthday." Hanji smiled. "He helped me pick out the perfect gift."

"Which was?" Ymir asked.

"Well, Levi always said that he wanted a music box. I totally forgot about him wanting one, until Armin helped me." She replied. "He actually loved it."

"Didn't think Levi would be into something like a music box." Sasha giggled.

"I remember when Reiner bought Krista those chocolates and those flowers for Valentine's Day." Annie commented. "And then Ymir made her throw them away because she thought they were 'poisoned.'"

"They were! I just knew they were!" Ymir yelled in defense. "I couldn't take a chance of him harming my Krista!"

Ymir quickly hugged Krista tightly and the blonde blushed. "Ymir! I'm sure they weren't poisoned."

"You never know. They could've been."

"Ooo! I remember when Jean used to have that huge crush on Mikasa." Sasha added. "She kept rejecting him over and over again."

"I think he likes someone else now." Mikasa said, looking at her dress. "Where did you get these dresses anyway, Krista?"

"I found them a while back, but I never got a chance to use them." The blonde replied. "I've always wanted to have you girls wear them since I haven't see you guys in dresses."

"What would be funny is if we put the guys in dresses." Hanji suggested, laughing.

"That would be funny!" Sasha agreed. "Especially Erwin and his bushy eyebrows!"

"The only person who would have to be forced into a dress is Levi since he's a walking bomb." Ymir snickered. "He'll flip if we put him in a dress."

"Aw but he'd be so cute!" Krista giggled. "Imagine little Levi in a cute dress! And Eren staring!"

"Eren isn't interested in Levi." Mikasa commented.

"You don't know that!" Sasha laughed.

"Eren likes _girls._ " She snapped. "Not guys."

"Have you ever asked him?" Hanji asked.

"Well no. But I would know if he was."

It got suddenly quiet. Until there was a harsh knock on the door.

"I HEARD YOU IN THERE!" An angry voice yelled, knocking harder.

Annie got up, and answered the door. There stood Eren, Armin and Jean.

"Having a party without us?" Jean asked, clearly triggered.

"It's a girls only thing." Annie replied, slamming the door shut.

"GENDER INEQUALITY!" Eren yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY BEFORE I FEED YOU TO MY TITANS!" Hanji yelled back.

They heard footsteps leaving, then the girls continued their conversation.

"Sooo, Sasha. Is there anyone you're interested in?" Krista asked.

Sasha blushed and laughed nervously. "Well there is his one guy."

"Who?" Krista and Hanji asked at the same time.

"C-Connie..." she blushed harder.

"Ship!" Ymir laughed. "You two would be so cute together!"

"I doubt he feels the same way about me." Sasha sighed, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"You never know until you ask." Krista replied, smiling. "Tell him how you feel!"

"I can't do that! What if he's creeped out and never wants to speak to me ever again?"

"That's not gonna happen. Because if it does, I'll make sure he gets eaten by titans." Hanji laughed evilly and smirked.

Annie and Sasha slowly scooted away from the girl, slightly creeped out by her behavior.

"Anyway." Krista coughed awkwardly.

"Try it." Ymir commented. "You'll never know until you try."

"I guess you're right." Sasha smiled.

And with that, the girls continued their conversation.


	4. Partyyy

"Attention all Cadets!" Erwin yelled, walking into the dining hall. "We will be having a party this Friday! Please dress appropriately and bring a date!"

Everyone was surprised by the sudden 'party' plan.

"The only reason we're having a party is because Erwin thought you guys worked to hard, and deserved to have a party and have some fun." Levi rolled his eyes, standing next to Erwin. "But yeah, don't be that idiot whose there without a date."

"Yeah everyone! Don't be like Levi!" Hanji yelled, laughing.

"Shut up, shitty glasses." He snapped. "I plan on getting a date."

"With who? Your mop?" She laughed harder, falling to the floor and holding her stomach.

Levi 'tch'ed and looked away.

"Alright!" Erwin frowned, looking from Hanji and Levi to the rest of the group. "Remember, dress nice and bring a date."

"Or come as a friend group!" Hanji added, standing up and wiping away her tears.

"Hey, Armin, who are you gonna ask?" Eren looked at the blonde.

"I am was thinking of asking Jean.." the blonde whispered.

"WHAT?! WHY HIM?" Eren asked, jumping up from his seat.

"Calm down! Geez! I was thinking about it!" Armin yelled, frowning.

"But he's Jean! He's a horse, not a date! I thought you weren't into those human and animal relationships?"

"He is not a horse!" Armin yelled, looking at Jean. He then looked back at Eren. "Ok maybe he's horse, but he's nice once you get to know him!"

"Fine. But If he hurts you, I'm gonna beat his ass." Eren muttered.

Armin smiled and nodded. "So who are you gonna ask?"

"I don't know yet." Eren lied, looking around.

"Well you better decide soon, before someone asks the girl you wanna ask."

"Yeah, I know."

Eren looked over at Levi, who was sitting with Hanji, Erwin, Petra, and Mike. Levi saw Eren looking him, and gave him the _'what the fuck do you want, brat' glare. Eren quickly looked away and sighed._

"So Eren!" Connie and Sasha both came over to his table and smiled. "Who are you going to ask to the party!"

"Uh I don't know yet." Eren replied.

"Ask Levi/Annie!" Connie and Sasha said at the same time.

"What?"

"Ask Levi!" Sasha yelled.

Connie covered Sasha's mouth and smirked. "No! Ask Annie!"

"No! Ask Levi!"

"No Annie!"

"Levi!"

"Annie!"

"Levi!"

"Annie!"

"Annie!"

"Levi!"

"HAH!" Sasha started laughing at Connie's mistake.

"Damn it, Sasha!" Connie yelled, frowning.

"Hey Connie can I ask you something?" She stopped laughing and got serious. "Do you maybe wanna go to the party with me? As a date?"

Connie felt his face heat up and he smiled. "S-Sure! I'd love to!"

"Awesome!" Sasha then turned to Eren and Armin. "I'm guessing Armin is going to ask Jean."

"How'd you know?" Armin asked.

"I overheard your conversation." She smirked. "Go ahead and ask him."

Armin sighed and nodded, he then got up and walked over to Jean's table. "Hey Jean. Can we talk?" He said.

Jean looked at Armin and nodded. "What's up?"

"D-do you want to go to the party with me?"

"Sorry, Armin, I'm already going with someone."

"Who?"

"Petra."

Armin looked over at Petra, who was happily chatting with Hanji.

"Oh. Um sorry to bother you then.." Armin whispered, walking back to his table.

"Soo how did it go?" Sasha asked, munching on a potato.

"Petra already asked him.."

"Aw man. That sucks." Connie smiled sadly and patted Armin's back. "Maybe you can ask someone else?"

"No, maybe I just won't go.." he muttered.

Suddenly, a pair of hands were on Armin's shoulders and Erwin was there. "You have to go,we're forcing you." He whispered into Armin's ear.

Armin's eyes widened and he got scared.

"Armin I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to come to the party with me?" Erwin asked.

Armin opened his mouth, intending to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"He would love to." Eren replied, looking at Erwin.

"Perfect. I'll be by your room at 6 on Friday." Erwin smiled and ruffled Armin's hair.

"Eren!" Armin looked at the brown haired boy and frowned. "What the hell!"

"you needed a date and he asked!"

"Doesn't mean you can say yes for me!"

"So would've said yes?"

"Well...of course I would."

"Now it's your turn Eren!" Sasha yelled.

"What?!"

"Go ask Levi!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Ok ok!" Eren rolled his eyes and walked over to Levi's table.

Levi was sipping tea while looking at a cleaning magazine; beside him was Hanji who was talking to Petra about going to the party with Mike as 'friends.'

"H-Hey Levi." Eren stuttered.

"What is it Jaeger?" Levi asked, looking at the boy.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to go to the party together."

Levi examined Eren, with his same emotionless face. "Alright sure. I'll go with you."

Hanji looked at the two and squealed. "Mikasa owes me $30!"

"Wait what?" Eren looked at Hanji, who had gotten up and ran to Mikasa.

"And there she goes." Levi muttered, going back to reading.

Eren sat next to Levi and looked at the magazine. "So why are you reading about cleaning supplies?" He asked.

"Because, unlike you, I like to keep things clean. As long as we're on the topic, when was the last time you showered?" Levi asked, cringing.

"Uhhhh."

"Nevermind, I can tell by the way you smell. You better wash up."

Eren blushed lightly and rolled his eyes. "I was going to anyway."

"Good. I don't wanna have a smelly date."

"Like you're any better!"

Levi sniffed his shirt and frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Eren sniffed Levi's shirt and smirked. "You smell like a forest."

"And that's good?" Hanji asked.

"I suppose so." Levi shrugged.

"Hey Levi, maybe you should wear something other than that uniform to the party." Petra suggested.

"I was going to anyway."

"Eren, what are you wearing?" Hanji asked, leaning against Eren. "Better be something good."

"I was just going to wear what I usually wear. Except cleaner." The boy replied.

"No no no! I will help you pick out something good!"

 _Friday the night of the party;_

"Erwin this was a shitty idea." Jean muttered, glaring at the commander.

The two were currently tied up in chairs, with blind folds, and their dates were on their laps.

"Relax Jean." Erwin replied, feeling Armin shift uncomfortably.

"I can't! I have a girl in my lap!"

"Just let the game be over with."

Petra and Armin had to give Erwin and Jean a lap dance, but were failing since they didn't know how. After about 10 minutes, the awkward-no-so-lap-dance was done. Then they went off to start a new game.

"Ok everyone! It's time for the dance competition!" Hanji announced. "The winner gets a special prize!"

So began the dance competition, Levi and Eren were doing some sort of awkward dance, while Ymir and Krista were doing a brilliantly constructed dance. So far, Ymir and Krista were winning the judges favor.

Once the dance competition was over, Erwin, the judge, picked the winner. Which was Ymir and Krista.

"Congrats! You two will receive your prize later tonight!" Hanji said, clapping. "Now, it's time for the couples dance!"

Everyone started dancing to a crappy ass love song, which annoyed Levi; who wasn't dancing at all. Eren was next to him, trying to work up the courage to ask the man to dance with him.

"This song is stupid." Levi muttered, sipping his drink.

"Uh Levi do you...maybe wanna dance?" Eren asked, looking at the smaller male.

Levi looked at him and frowned. "It's about time you asked."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him out to the others. He then puts his hands on Levi's waist.

"You're doing it wrong, brat." Levi snapped, taking on of Eren's hands and placing it on his shoulder. "One of your hands should be on my shoulder while the other is on my waist." He instructed. He then got closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't really know how to dance." Eren sighed, blushing lightly at how close Levi was.

"Yeah well good thing I'm here to teach you." The shorter male replied.

The two then started dancing, slowly so Eren got the hang of it.

"Hey losers." Ymir and Krista came over, still dancing.

"Losers?" Levi looked at the two, frowning.

"Sorry, I meant amateurs." Ymir smirked.

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes and looked away.

"See yah later, bitches!" Ymir and Krista then danced away.

And the party continued. Everyone having fun and taking a well deserved break.


End file.
